1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses a inexpensive, easy to use, headframe drape for use during stereotaxic procedures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Stereotaxic procedures, which are now done world-wide, require that a frame be positioned around the heads of patients prior to three-dimensional imaging or other procedures. Drapes are used to support these head frames while they are being applied to the patient. Although drapes are a marked improvement over the painful alternative method of attaching the frame to special ear plugs during positioning, current available drapes have several serious shortcomings.
First, frame drapes are not designed to fit all frames. In some cases two drapes must be combined, which increases the time and complexity of the positioning. Second, drapes are of cloth and must be laundered after each use. This process takes staff time and effort, and turn-around time is dependent on general hospital facilities. Moreover, these drapes must be tracked to ensure sterile condition before re-use.
The disclosed drape is appropriate for all stereotaxic frame placements, so that only one is needed per procedure and positioning can be performed with improved speed and efficiency. Importantly, the disclosed drape is disposable, costs less than cloth drapes and eliminates laundry and sterility problems and costs.